This invention relates generally,to the comminution, separation, recovery and recycling of fractional components of carpet by a process utilizing a cyclonic comminuter.
Carpet recycling has presented a major challenge to the carpet industry that has not been adequately satisfied. The lack of effective recycling processes has resulted in a large volume of carpet material being sent to the landfill. Carpet material is largely non-biodegradable, which is an undesirable situation for the landfills. Furthermore, it is difficult to separate the fractional components of carpet without resulting in the destruction of the components, which limits recycling opportunities. A process that would permit the effective recycling of carpet components would require that the fractional components not be destroyed so that the recovered components can be re-manufactured into quality carpet.
Carpet is manufactured in two general configurations, defined by the backing material, although each of the backing materials is formulated in various forms. These two general classifications of carpet backing are jute and vinyl (which is also referred to as rubber-backed carpet). Jute-backed carpet is manufactured with a top layer of nylon 6 or nylon 6xe2x80x946, or a mixture of these two nylon fibers. These nylon fibers are woven into strings that are affixed to the backing to present the layer on which the carpet is walked upon. The backing includes polypropylene fibers which are substantially coarser in shape and larger in size than the nylon fibers.
The polypropylene fibers are used to hold the woven nylon strings in place and to fasten the entire matrix of fibers to the backing. Jute, being the primary fiber in burlap, is a glossy plant fiber grown primarily in India. A bonding agent, such as latex, is used to stabilize the jute backing to the polypropylene and, therefore, to the nylon fibers. A weaving process hold the respective fractional components of the carpet together, but the latex bonding agent is the stabilizer. Generally, the latex bonding agent/stabilizer is water soluble.
Vinyl backed carpet, also referred to as rubber-backed carpet, is manufactured similarly to the jute-backed carpet, except for the backing thereof The vinyl may or may not have a stabilizing agent associated therewith, but generally, fiberglass fibers are utilized as a stabilizer. The bonding of the vinyl backing to the other fractional components of the carpet is typically accomplished through a heat process or through the use of a bonding agent, or both.
Accordingly, a process, method and apparatus for separating, recovering and recycling the fractional components of carpet would provide a substantial improvement over the an known prior art processes for disposing of used carpet. Not only would landfill charges be saved, but the recovered fractional components of the carpet have substantial value for the re-manufacture of quality carpet.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process to reduce used carpet into component fractions to facilitate the recycling of used carpet.
It is a feature of this invention that used carpet can be recycled in an economical manner.
It is an advantage of this invention that the recycling of used carpet will reduce the amount of used carpet being disposed in landfills.
It is another object of this invention to utilize a cyclonic comminuter to reduce used carpet pieces into component fractions.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a process for recycling used carpet by extracting nylon fibers from the chamber of the cyclonic comminuter independently of the primary discharge of material from the comminuter.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a nylon extraction mechanism for recovering a fractional component of carpet. material comprising primarily nylon fibers from the chamber of the cyclonic comminuter.
It is another feature of this invention that the nylon fibers are extracted from the top of the cyclonic comminuter chamber.
It is another advantage of this invention that the nylon fibers can be extracted from the comminuting process before the fibers are entwined with each other.
It is still another feature of this invention that the nylon fibers can be extracted from the comminuter chamber through a valve placed on the top wall of the comminuter chamber.
It is yet another feature of this invention that the nylon fiber extraction valve is operated intermittently to extract nylon fibers from the chamber of the comminuter.
It is still another advantage of this invention that the intermittent operation of the nylon extraction valve does not disrupt the operation of the cyclonic comminuter in separating the carpet pieces into fractional components.
It is a further feature of this invention that the rasp bars within the interior of the comminuter chamber are oriented to deflect air flow upwardly toward the top wall of the comminuter chamber to urge the lighter nylon fibers into the upper portions of the comminuter chamber.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a process for the separating and recovery of fractional components of used carpet to facilitate the re-cycling thereof which is inexpensive in operation, and simple and effective in use.
These and other objects, features, and advantages are accomplished according to the instant invention by providing a process for. the separation and recovery of fractional components of used carpet. The nylon fiber component separated from the carpet pieces fed into the cyclonic comminuter are lighter than the other fractional components and can be extracted from the comminuter chamber through an extraction valve located in the top wall of the comminuter chamber. The nylon extraction valve includes a valve body with an opening extending generally vertically therethrough and a shaft extending therefrom in a horizontal orientation. The valve body is moved to expose the opening to the interior of the comminuter chamber on an intermittent basis to extract accumulated nylon fibers without disrupting the air flow through the comminuter chamber and the associated comminuting operation. Preferably, the valve body is oscillated back and forth, instead of rotated, in order to minimize the trapping of nylon fibers at the valve opening. Preferably, the rasp bars on the interior wall of the comminuter chamber are oriented to deflect air upwardly toward the nylon extraction valve and facilitate the extraction of accumulated nylon fibers.